That's The One
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: "When I first saw you, I fell in love, and then you smiled at me like you knew. And when you left, I said, that's the one." Sasuke blushed and looked away from the assassin. "I'm your Secretary." He argued. His neck was kissed from behind. "You're also Sasuke." The Uchiha couldn't fathom why he asked to be a part of the organization. His jaw was kissed. Naruto was why. Narusasu AU
1. Reunion

**That's The One**

 **Hello, everyone. This is my Narusasu AU fic dedicated to my favorite guest, lolgurl. This fic was requested and it is mainly for her. If anyone dislikes Yaoi, Mpreg, Naruto, or even girly Sasuke, leave. There's a back button calling your name. Well Anyway: Before this gets Started, there are some things you will need to know at the end of this chapter. Pay attention. On with the Story. Tout de suite.**

 **Reunion**

 _Namikaze Naruto sat next to his best friend Uchiha Itachi. Both five year olds were waiting on their fathers to return. Near them was a stray fox Minato had given the blond when he was just a child._

 _Kurama, the fox's name, was a creature that proved that the world was full of mysterious things. While he was a fox, he was different. Minato had once explained that the reason the fox had nine tails was due to a mutation of war. Naruto didn't mind; Kurama was cool._

 _Konohagakure, an Island off the coast of Asia, was a place of war heroes and veterans. The village was prestigious and usually the heart of every war, every battle, every fight that traveled through centuries._

 _Every war they fought. And every war they won. Even the one that now had the two best friends waiting._

" _I can't wait till my father and yours get home" The blond replica of his father stated excitedly. "When he does, he promised to teach me how to hold a sword correctly."_

 _Uchiha Itachi seemed excited as well. To be an Uchiha, the boy was very different. He wasn't stoic and he was as kind hearted as his mother. "I can't wait for my father to get home. I'm so excited too."_

" _Our mothers will be happy and stop changing how they feel too." Naruto stated, referring to the moodswings of both the pregnant Kushina and Mikoto. Both five year olds were unaware that it was the power of the pregnancy and not loneliness that caused their mothers' mood swings._

 _Naruto's blue eyes turned down the path, spotting two figures. He smiled and jumped up and ran into the house. "Mommy and aunt Mikoto, Daddy and uncle Fugaku are back!"_

 _Itachi decided that he would just wait for them to get there instead of jumping on his probably wounded father._

 _The Namikaze's smile was very wide as he began running down the street._

 _It became a small smile when he noticed two of the men were his Jii-san, Jiraiya, and cousin Nagato._

 _When he finally stood before them, his lips were in a thin line when he realized neither Fugaku or Minato stood behind._

" _Jii-san, did you win the war? Why do you look so sad? Where's daddy and uncle Fugaku? Nagato, why are you looking at me like that?_

 _Nagato said nothing as well as Jiraiya. They were only staring behind him._

" _You're wrong. You lie." Came a whisper. Naruto turned to see his pregnant mother pointing an accusing finger at the two man._

 _Jiraiya put his head down when a confused Itachi and shocked Mikoto came to see all the commotion._

" _I'm sorry. There was an ambush….we got separated...we couldn't recover them."_

 _Mikoto began sobbing with Kushina as the two men led them to the house, all adults unaware of the two boys still staring after them._

" _What's going on, Ruto? Why were they crying?" Itachi asked, feeling a deep pain in his stomach._

" _I don't know, Tachi, but my daddy's not here."_

 _The Uchiha turned around to make sure no one else came up that path. "Mine either. Are they dead?"_

" _I don't know"_

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Five months had passed and in those months, Naruto and Itachi would sit on the porch everyday and wait for their fathers._

 _Today, both boys were sitting again, their mothers inside with their new baby brothers, Sasuke and Gaara._

 _Itachi turned to his best friend. "If they are really dead, what will we do?"_

 _Naruto sighed. "We're going to put a stop to the wars when we're strong enough. We're going to cease them."_

" _How?"_

" _By making our own organization." Naruto looked up at the setting sun, ideas already spreading in his mind. "Tachi?"_

" _Hm?" the tear-marked five year old replied._

" _Five months"_

" _Wha? What are you on about?"_

" _For Five months...we've been sitting on this porch...waiting for ghosts."_

 _Itachi nodded solemnly. "You want to just stop?"_

" _Yeah. They aren't coming home." Naruto fought the tears that weren't even coming._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, 18 years young, sat before his brother and next to his best friend, Gaara.

"Would you like to explain to me why I left headquarters to come here and why Gaara is here as well?" Itachi asked his younger brother.

"I want to join EWC." Sasuke told him confidently. All sound escaped the room.

Together, when they turned 16, Naruto and Itachi had co-founded EWC, or the Enforced War Cease organization. The friends had kept their promises and now EWC, with Naruto first in command and Itachi second, was the world's leading organization in any category.

And while it was alive, there had been no wars in the past.

It was bound of ruthless assassins who killed anyone who could cause a threat to the world. It had cooks, cleaners, clerks, and killers. Uchiha Sasuke was a delicate person, protected by their mother since he was a child. In contrast, best friend Gaara was born to be an assassin; which was why Naruto chose the red head as his third in command.

In conclusion, the organization was no place for delicate people like Sasuke. Sure, the teen could hold his own, but he wasn't meant to be a killer.

"Sasuke" Itachi began. "Do you understand what you are asking? It's too dangerous-"

"I know. I know how to hold my own. And I won't go on missions until I'm fully trained."

"Why did this come about all of a sudden?"

Sasuke made sure to hide his blush as he thought about the one and only Naruto. "I just want to help. I know Kaa-san doesn't want me in the house all day."

Itachi thought for a moment and then stood. "Come. We have to speak with the boss about this. Though I'm sure he will definitely let you in."

The youngest Uchiha blanched. "Why?"

"He's my best friend, of course."

"Oh"

 **NSNS**

"Leader-sama" A woman with pink hair called in. "Itachi-sama and Gaara-san are here to speak with you."

Naruto sighed as he read the file of a tyrant, who was beginning to havoc in the land of waves. He'd have to execute that mission personally. "Send them in, please, Sakura-chan."

The woman nodded and left the room. Soon, the blond man began to strum his fingers on the folder before him.

"Oooooh

Going out to kill

Killing people to stop the kills

Life, what does it do

Life, me and you

Two different sides-"

"Naruto" Said man would have jumped if he were less of a man. Itachi stood there, an amused grin ripping his face, with Gaara and some Itachi replica behind him.

"Hey, man. You're lucky you got to hear that. Not everyone gets to hear the beautiful sounds of Namikaze Naruto. It comes once in a lifetime." Naruto, to keep his pride before the stranger behind his otouto and friend, did not mention how he used to sing to Gaara all the time.

"That's because those who do die." Itachi stated.

"Another reason you're so lucky." Naruto smiled, gesturing to the unknown kid. "What brings you and this kid to me?"

The Namikaze had to admit, for someone so dark and mysterious looking, the kid was beautiful. Almost girl looking: large dark eyes that seemed too innocent, tempting lips that seemed to remain open slightly, pretty hair in a bun, and a body that could only be described as petit.

"My, Itachi. He's even prettier than you."

The Uchiha just rolled his eyes when his younger brother blushed. "This is Sasuke, Ruto."

In an instant, blue orbs widened and the blond man stood on his feet, walking over to the small man Itachi claimed to be his brother. "Sasuke?" He asked. The pale teen smiled shyly as Naruto kept staring.

"I see you're intelligence hasn't increased." He whispered, staring upward.

Naruto's lips broke into a small, satisfied smile. He unconsciously cupped the smaller man's cheek where it met the jaw. "And I see you're still humorously constipated. My God, it's been so long since I last saw you. You were eleven and so tiny to the world."

Sasuke giggled at the joke. It was true; when Naruto would come over with Gaara, Sasuke would always attempt to tell jokes, but he was never funny enough.

Naruto rubbed a thumb over the pale thin lip and unconsciously leaned closer to get a better look. "Man, time changes. You're what, 18 now? Same age as my little Gaara?"

Sasuke laughed again, feeling very safe while Naruto touched him. "There's that brain of yours."

"Look at you. Still as delicate as a dove."

Naruto stared at him for a moment until someone cleared his throat. Gaara stood by, waiting for his Aniki to get down to business.

"Sorry." Naruto stated. He let go of Sasuke's face to sit back down. "Guys, sit the fuck down. You're family, not subordinates."

Once everyone was situated, the leader spoke again. "So, what brings all three of you here?"

Itachi, still amused by the situation spoke first. "Sasuke wants to join the organization."

Bracing himself for the put down of how he would be a liability or that he weren't strong enough, Sasuke closed his obsidian eyes and leaned back in the seat.

"Hm. I suppose he could be of use to the agency."

"He hasn't had proper training to fight in combat."

Naruto smirked. "He doesn't have to. Sasuke could be my personal secretary."

Said man opened his eyes. "I want to be in combat, sir. Not stuck behind a desk all day."

"Kami, please don't ever call me sir?" Naruto gagged. After a moment, he smirked. "Unless of course, you want-"

"Don't, Naruto." Itachi warned, although he was facepalming himself.

"Fine" The blond whined. "Anyway, Sasuke, while I appreciate your enthusiasm,-" Sasuke gave him a deadpanned look "-You must remember that this is the Enforced War Cease agency. We don't do secretaries. Here, everyone is a killer. As a secretary, you assist an assassin in all of his missions.

In those missions, you heal, cook, or even fight if needed be. Can you do that?"

"All of them" The young Uchiha answered.

The leader smirked. "Good. Then you'll be _my_ secretary. I go on the tougher of missions and I'd need company. Don't worry, I can train you as well."

Sasuke nodded shyly as someone knocked on the door. "Naruto-sama?"

Everyone looked back toward the pink haired woman who walked in. "Kurama is acting vicious again. He wants to see you."

Naruto grinned ferally. "Send him in."

The woman nodded and turned to leave. "Hello, Sakura-chan" Gaara called out.

The woman visibly blushed. "Hello, Gaara-san." With that, she skurried away.

"Gaara, I swear if you don't stop hitting on my assistant." Naruto jokingly chided.

"I wasn't, aniki."

"Sure." the blond stated, not believing him. The door opened again, and in ran a large fox with nine tails.

"Kurama!" Naruto stated excitedly. The fox pounced on his owner. Eventually, after Sasuke watched Naruto interact with the fox cutely, he pushed a folder toward them.

"This is Gato, a world famous business owner, known to be terrorizing the land of Waves. If he isn't dead soon, a war will start, making the village's economy worse than what it is. He needs to be killed, but a popular swordsman was hired to protect him."

Gaara perked up. "May I take this on-"

"No" came the unhesitant reply. "It's too dangerous and you're only 18." Gaara frowned while Naruto just sighed at his younger brother's eagerness. "Understand that I am trying to protect you, Shuk (another name for Gaara), and I want nothing happening to you because even though you're a highly trained killer-"

He leaned forward and squeezed the red head's nose, a way similar to Itachi's head poke to Sasuke. "-you're my little brother first."

Sasuke could see his best friend fighting a smile. Eventually, the redhead pouted and let out a "Fine."

"Do you want me to go?" Itachi questioned.

"No, stupid." Naruto smirked. "If Gaara can't go, you can't either. I'm going and Sasuke is coming with me."

"May I see the file then?" Sasuke questioned. In response, the file was placed in his hand.

"I'm already loving how you're thinking, kid." While Sasuke loved the praising, he didn't necessarily like being called a kid. "While Gato ain't a fighter himself, let's just say, he has a couple of hounds that like picking meat.

Zabuza Momochi is a high ranking swordsman, only second to me and Kisame, Itachi's lover." While Naruto was a vicious assassin and the leader of the most brutal corporation, he could never be serious unless it called him directly. So when shark man was mentioned, Itachi balled up his fists and glared at his best friend.

"While he is protecting Gato, he can be useful to us. He will live, but, I'm still killing Gato." Sasuke nodded.

"Don't worry, dove, we stopped checking for monsters under our beds when we realized they were inside us of us. Itachi will show you around and get you ready for the mission. Gaara, I need to talk to you. We leave tomorrow. Dismissed."

When the Uchiha brothers were gone, the Namikaze brothers began to speak. "How was your mission? Did you do well?"

Gaara smiled. "It was fun. The Kazekage was a man who needed to be removed from the world."

"You tired?"

"Just a little, Aniki. Mom bugged me since I returned." Kushina was so protective if them. However, she felt the oldest son was strong enough to start his own organization of good killers. That didn't stop the woman from treating him like a child.

Naruto again pinched the younger man's Jaw. "Then go to sleep. You'll see me off?"

"Of course, g'night. Love you."

"Love you too."

"And big brother?"

"Hm?"

"I think you can protect Sasuke." His smile was genuine, so the blond man smiled back.

 **With Sasuke and Itachi**

"And finally, this is your new room. I can't go in. Only Naruto has access to it."

Sasuke blushed at the thought of the blond man being in his room. "Okay, thanks big brother."

Itachi smiled. "Sasuke….I know you like Naruto."

"Oh..I...I uh." Sasuke was at a loss for words. Again, Itachi saw right through him.

"It's alright. Just don't let it get in the way of the company. Naruto is very vital to our movement. He's not only doing this for the people, but for father and uncle Minato."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be careful. Thank you." It wasn't like he came to seduce his brother's best friend. He really wanted to fight. He had no idea Naruto would take an interest in him.

* * *

 _Sasuke and Gaara sat on the bed as his older fixed his clothing in the mirror. The eleven year old had his arms crossed and his face resembled disbelief._

" _So you're telling me that Naruto is actually coming over to visit? He hasn't been here in years."_

 _Itachi laughed. "He's coming over for a moment. He hasn't been over because Kushina let him and Jiraiya travel. He wanted to bring people back with him."_

" _It's for the organization, isn't it, Gaara?"_

 _The redhead nodded. While his older brother traveled, Gaara and Kushina would usually come over._

" _He's only coming over for a few hours too see everyone and then he'll be gone again to start building the underground headquarters with Jiraiya."_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I still don't think Naruto's coming." The eleven year old had taken a liking to his brother's friend and seeing him again would be the best thing ever. Even if it were just for a moment._

" _Now what makes you think that?" Everyone turned to see Naruto in the doorway, a bag on his arm. His hair had grown longer and he was taller and more built. He just stood there smirking at the younger Uchiha._

 _Sasuke blushed as Gaara and Itachi talked to Naruto. And that's when he knew everything changed._

* * *

"You're welcome, get some sleep. Naruto's an early bird."

The youngest Uchiha smiled as he walked into his room. Getting into EWC was easy, and he was obviously pretty enough to catch the older Namikaze's attention. Letting out a squeal, Sasuke jumped into the bed, unaware of the chuckling outside his room.

 **And There's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Lolgurl, I hope this is the kind of badass organization you wanted. Of course, there will be some drama in this story. I'll have it no other way.**

 **After his and Itachi's father died in war, Naruto gave up his dream to be a warrior like his father. He began training more and more until he turned sixteen and Itachi helped him found his Enforced War Cease Organization.**

 **Even though he had a family, Naruto was kind of taken in by Jiraiya. You'll learn more about the past with them later.**

 **The organization is an odd on. Everyone is an assassin. Even Sakura, although she is hardly issued on missions.**

 **The last time Naruto saw Sasuke was when Sas was just 11. Sasuke changed a lot and Naruto was so busy recruiting people for the organization. People who wanted the wars to stop as well.**

 **You'll learn more about them in the next chapter. I hope you guys are okay with Gaara and Naruto being actual brother this time. In my Naruita fic, this occurs as well.**

 **Review, favorite, like, whatever you want. I'll update soon. :)**


	2. You Haven't Changed A Bit

**You Haven't Changed A Bit**

 **Guys, I'm so sorry. My college friends are such dicks. They hid my fucking computer for some time. I've decided to let it charge for the day and that's why I'm updating so late. I thought having only guy friends would save me from drama. Grrr. You guys should help we think of a good revenge. Anyway, I'll just move on to what you guys came for. Once again going out to lolgurl. :)**

Sasuke was awake and dressed even before Naruto came into his room. The raven wasn't nervous about going on missions; just with Naruto.

 _What if he couldn't heal Naruto properly?_

 _What if Naruto thought he was weak?_

 _Would there be a time where his back was against the wall and he couldn't fulfill his promises?_

Someone sliced his thoughts by knocking on the door. "Are you dressed? Can I come in? If you're asleep, I'm gonna kill Itachi for not telling you."

Sasuke put a hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle. The same boisterous idiotic Naruto he once knew ran this lethal organization of killers in the shadows. Time really did change.

"I'm dressed; you can come in." he called ever so softly.

When the door slid open, A green light went over Naruto's body. "Naruto" A computer voice sounded into the room.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Yes dumbass, it's me." And then to Sasuke. "I gotta have Shika fix the technology. She's only useful in blowing shit up."

The Uchiha smiled as Naruto sat on the bed and bumped shoulders with him; oh so lightly because Sasuke was still a dove. "Man. We didn't really get to talk much yesterday, and now we have this mission, dove."

"It's alright" Sasuke mumbled, keeping his calm. He looked at the item in Naruto's hands. "What's that?"

"Early present." Naruto stated and handed the clothing to him. "Same thing I have on. The EWC cloak."

Sasuke found that even if he didn't like orange fox growling at assembled men on it's back, he liked the overall black color. When he looked up, Naruto was just staring at him; smiling with the edges of his eyes crinkled.

"What?"

Blue eyes looked away and the wide smile turned into a small one, as if it's creator were relieved that he solely knew something. "Nothing."

"Anyway, Before we set sail, I'd like you to meet the rest of the crew."

"You make it sound like we're pirates." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Aye, matey. Come on." Naruto got up and walked to the door.

The raven, though stood himself, held a weary gaze. "Are you sure I should meet them? I haven't been here at least 24 hours." What if they didn't like him?

"Well duh, dove. They're already waiting in the training room."

They stared at one another for a moment and Sasuke had to say that he really missed Naruto. He hadn't even changed.

* * *

 _Sasuke scowled as he got up and walked downstairs. Whoever the loud voices in the kitchen belonged to would surely be losing their lives today._

 _It didn't matter that it could be be family._

 _It didn't even matter that he was only seven and thinking about killing._

 _What mattered was the fact that it was so late at night, but they were still loud._

 _The Uchiha stormed into the kitchen and his scowl deepened. Itachi was eating his ice cream while laughing uncontrollably._

 _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the idiot, was chuckling while munching on an apple._

" _So he….just hit his…..groin on the bars?" Itachi asked his friend in between snorts._

 _Naruto shook his head. "You're such a wuss. His lady magnet; baby maker; shit; penis; dick. Whatever you call it. He just hit that shit on the bars."_

 _Itachi went into hysterics again, but this time his eyes were open and he was staring at his younger brother. "Oh….hey, Otouto."_

 _Naruto looked up. "Sasuke. Little little Sasuke."_

 _The seven year old stood baffled at the conversation before him and then he remembered what he came for. "I don't know why you guys insist on laughing and waking the whole house."_

 _The blond twelve year old smiled and munched on his apple. "Because you love us, dove." He stated, his mouth full._

 _Sasuke frowned. "Don't talk with food in your mouth...you'll choke, baka."_

 _Naruto smiled and swallowed his food. "I told you you cared, dove."_

 _The Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest, looked away, and huffed, blowing dark locks from his face. "Whatever." he muttered. "Stop calling me that."_

" _Why? A dove is a tender heart who tends to think with it's emotions. It's fragile and needs to be protected. A dove, in general, has a submissive personality. You fit it all." Naruto smiled genuinely and the young child knew that he wasn't being teased._

 _Sasuke frowned. "Just quiet down. I'm going back to bed and we all have school tomorrow."_

 _Before he got upstairs fully, he heard Naruto's quiet mumble. "Sweet dreams, dove."_

 _Now that no one could see it, the raven let a small smile overtake his features._

* * *

He shook his head at Naruto. "I missed you, you know that?" He asked crossing his arms. Although the blond kept his smile, he squinted his eyes and tilted his head in confusion. "You big dummy."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Let's go meet the crew since you want me to so badly." Sasuke put on his cloak over his clothes and Naruto smiled.

"You look good in it. I'm impressed. Come on." He grabbed Sasuke's pack.

"I can carry it, baka. I'm not a kid anymore."

He was asking for it. Naruto's eyes trailed his body and the blond mumbled. "I know, but you're still a dove."

The two walked silently to a large room with twenty or so people occupied. "Line up, people. We got a new friend to meet.

Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi's little brother and my secretary. He's now the newest member of the organization.

As everyone lined up, Naruto began to drag Sasuke down the line. "This is Itachi. He's my second in command."

Sasuke giggled. "I know my brother, baka."

Blue eyes feigned shock. "I had no idea you guys were related."

Itachi facepalmed himself. "Move on."

Naruto did and Gaara was next in line. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes shined with delight at seeing his younger brother. "I'm sure you know otouto. He's my third in command and one of the toughest I have."

Next to Gaara was a red haired girl with glasses that matched. "This is Karin, my cousin. She may not seem like it, but she's the toughest girl I have. A real sadist."

Karin smiled, said hello to Sasuke, and they moved on to a large black man. "This is Killer B. He was actually the first person Jiraiya and I met in our travels. He became my mentor when Jiraiya died."

"Yeah. Everyone one knows how I do. I kill and teach, ya fool. Ya fool."

Naruto smiled. "He likes rapping."

They moved on down the line and Sasuke had to say, for a bunch of assassins, they were all very nice.

Choji, the hefty cook, who used his strength when necessary.

Shikamaru, the genius, who was supposed to be fixing the tech system. His girlfriend, Temari, the sadist.

Hinata, who gave sweet eyes to her commander. Sasuke liked her anyway.

Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Neji, Shino, Lee, and so many more.

Finally, they came upon a girl with short brown hair.

"And finally this is Kurotsuchi."

Sasuke smiled at the girl, but her expression didn't change. She crossed her arms. "He doesn't belong here."

Everything grew quiet. "I'm serious. He's not one of us. He hasn't even had proper training. I should be the one goi-"

"Enough." Naruto boomed. "I'm training him and he's my secretary."

"I'm serious. He probably only joined for puppy lov-"

"What the fuck did I just say?" Kurotsuchi stopped abruptly and stood straighter.

"My mistake, commander." She stated.

Naruto was seething. Everyone avoided his gaze and even Sasuke was shaken up by Naruto's power.

"We'll talk about this when I return. Come, Sasuke. Kyuubi, come here boy."

Sasuke could tell that Kurotsuchi girl really hated his guts.

 **NSNS**

The three had been walking for a while now. Naruto was speaking happily about his travels while Sasuke prepared his healing ointment for later.

"Have you been to Wave in your travels, Naruto?"

"Yeah. The bridge we're walking on is actually named after me. Long story short, before Gato was even a big deal, I was fourteen and had saved a bridge builder named Tazuna's life. He let Jiraiya and I stay at his home for a month.

I made friends with his daughter, Tsunami, and her son, Inari."

"Wow"

"Eh, it's alright. Before the bridge was built, the area was poor and vulnerable.

Now, Wave country is hostile because of Gato. There's an army being assembled and hopefully I can speak to the commander and tell them we have the situation."

"Have it" Sasuke mumbled and rubbed Naruto's fox's head when it nuzzled against his leg.

"Yes. If Gato isn't dead, the soldiers of wave will start a large war with the people who protect him. They have already been killing bandits under him in order to protect the citizen-"

The blond stopped abruptly. Sasuke watched carefully as he sniffed around and pulled out his sword. "Someone's here." He stated swiftly. Kyuubi stood near Naruto and began growling at the trees.

"Show yourself." He called.

When five figures walked from the trees, their faces covered in masks, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's waist and pulled the raven behind him.

"State your business here in Wave." A soldier ordered.

Naruto shook his head, but willingly spoke. "State your business confronting members of the Enforced War Cease who have come to aid you."

"Naruto Uzumaki sent you? We cannot put down our guard. Our commander wants every bandit and newcomer dead. Gato-"

"Has made you vulnerable; I understand." Naruto put sheathed his sword. "Understand that _I am_ Naruto Uzumaki." he stepped forward and the five soldiers put their own swords up.

The masked soldier shook his head. "We cannot trus-"

"Halt!" Everyone froze and when a masked woman came from behind, the five soldiers bowed.

"Commander" they mumbled.

The commander looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "It's really been a long time, Naruto-sama."

The blond tilted his head. "I know you." He stated, eyes squinted in thought.

When the commander removed her mask, those blue eyes widened in realization. "Tsunami. Oh my God, it has been long. It's been six years."

The man walked up to her and hugged the woman. "So you came to aid us in the time of need?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course. It's my job." He pulled Sasuke. "This is Sasuke, my secretary."

The woman nodded at him and turned back to Naruto. "Grab your things. You know my home is always a home for you."

Naruto nodded and grabbed his and Sasuke's pack. As they walked, Naruto and Tsunami spoke like they were; old friends.

Naruto had just finished telling her how the organization was going and how many wars were stopped when they got inside the house.

"Where is Inari and Tazuna?"

On cue, another soldier had walked in. "Moth-" Naruto stared at the mask in fear. The mask was removed and Sasuke was so confused at the tension in the room.

"Tsunami. Inari….he's just a kid. What happened? Where's Tazuna?"

The now unmasked soldier spoke. Sasuke noted that he had to be only 16 with a scar that large on his face. "Naruto-nii. Grandpa Tazuna is dead." He whispered.

"Wha? How?"

Tsunami looked away. "A year ago, Gato ambushed our home with a few soldiers. He was angry about the bridge. They killed father and did that to Inari's face."

Naruto sighed and the woman continued. "I made this army for my father. To avenge him."

"I understand." And Naruto did. EWC wouldn't have been created if Minato was never killed.

 **NSNS**

Naruto sighed on their small bed. After speaking with Inari and Tsunami, they retreated to the old room he stayed in when he was just 14.

Both men had to share a bed. It wasn't awkward because of that though. Naruto was either thinking about Inari's face or the reason Tsunami created the wave army.

"What Tsunami said..." the EWC head spoke. "It made me think. I haven't thought about my tou-san in so many years. When I played that role for Gaara, I didn't think about him. Not here, not since then."

Sasuke turned to the side and rested his face against Naruto's back. "It's alright." He mumbled. And Naruto shut his mouth, his breathing becoming lighter so that Sasuke would feel comfortable against him.

 **OMG. Again I'm So Sorry. This chapter was so short, but I couldn't wait any longer. I apologize. Next chapter is where Naruto begins to train Sasuke and the conflict begins.**

 **Kurotsuchi has a problem with Sasuke and something for Naruto. Review if you want. I hope you liked it lolgurl.**


	3. Haku

**Haku**

 **Hi guys. For those of you who reviewed, I just want to say thank you so much. I'm glad you guys still like the story, and I hope this chapter makes up for everything. Well, time to give you what you came for. Once again shoutout to my favorite guest, lolgurl. This badass narusasu is for her.**

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, he couldn't see anything….he had been slobbing into his pillow and when he looked over, Naruto was gone from the bed.

His face turned pink; was this a good thing or bad thing? If Naruto had woken first, he could have left before Sasuke started slobbing or left because of it.

"You're finally awake." Someone stated. Sasuke wiped his face and turned around. Naruto was sitting on the windowsill, one leg out, sporting nothing but joggers, and smoking a cigar, a dreamy look into the abyss. "By the looks of it, you slept well."

Sasuke's blush deepened as Naruto looked at him. "Your pale pretty face just got red, dove." He became even redder and Naruto laughed.

"You're up early. You always wake up early." Sasuke mumbled and sat up, attempting to divert the attention he was receiving.

Naruto smiled. It was the same smile Naruto got every time he spoke of his travels and Sasuke knew what was coming. "Yeah. When I went to travel, Jiraiya got me up early to train. Those were some good times."

Sasuke knew that Naruto left when the blond was 13; he knew he left to train with Jiraiya; he even knew that he met Killer B first. Besides that, the raven knew nothing about the travels. But, supposedly, they were fun.

He crossed his legs in delight. "Tell me more about your travels."

Naruto smirked and put the burning end of his cigar into his mouth, his sadistic way of putting out the fire. "You really want to know? It's a long story."

Sasuke blushed and looked outside. It was still dark out. Dawn was barely arriving. He got up and walked over to the windowsill, sitting on it across from Naruto, understanding just how large it was. The Uchiha rested his chin on a risen knee. "We have time." He whispered.

This time, he noticed the red tint on Naruto's cheeks and neck, though he didn't find a reason behind it. He supposed it _was_ a bit warm outside.

"Do we now?" The blond retaliated in the same voice level. And Sasuke just nodded. "Well then. I suppose I should start with the day I left."

Sasuke remembered that day well. He didn't really see much of Naruto much then, but he sure as hell noticed when he was gone for good.

* * *

 _Naruto stood in his backyard, furiously punching a wooden board. Itachi had went grocery shopping with his mother and Mikoto, so Gaara and Sasuke sat on the other side of the yard watching intently; whispering about whether Naruto had superpowers or not._

 _Naruto closed his eyes, and smirked, but he kept punching furiously. He was excited, not angry; he had finally, after eight years of planning, come up with a way to cease every war in Konoha._

 _Every war they won. Wars that took the lives of others._

 _Wars like his father's last._

 _He'd had been punching so much that he didn't even realize that his bear knuckles began to bleed. Sighing, he ceased his violation of the board and observed his bloody hands._

" _He's not crying." He heard Sasuke whisper. "He is super."_

" _Told you so." Gaara stated smugly. "My brother has always been strong."_

 _Naruto chuckled. "Gaara." He called over to them._

 _The redhead stood went up to his older brother. "Yes, aniki?"_

 _Naruto crouched on a knee and placed a bloody hand on Gaara's small shoulder. "I'll tell you how strong I am. Do you know how I promised you I would stop all the wars? Since you never got to meet tou-san and Sasuke never got to meet uncle Fugaku?"_

 _Gaara nodded. "Yes, Aniki. I remember."_

" _And do you remember the plan that I told you about? And how hard I've worked on it?"_

" _Yes, big brother. But, what does this have to do with how strong you are?"_

 _Naruto smiled at how cute Gaara was; even at eight and growing up so fast, he was still so adorable. And so was Sasuke. "I'm telling you that it took me eight years, Shuk._

 _Remember that it's easy to give up; anyone can do it. But holding it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength."_

 _Gaara's pale green eyes widened in shock and awe. "Really?" That was Sasuke's voice from behind._

 _Naruto smiled. "Hai. It's never about how many hits you land on an enemy. The true battles test our hearts when hate throws itself at us and our mind when the world is not so sane."_

 _The eight year old buddies smiled at one another, but Naruto gave a saddened smile when another figure walked into the backyard._

" _Gaara, Sasuke, I have to tell you two something else."_

 _Gaara looked from Naruto to Jiraiya, the newcomer, to the pack in the older man's hand. He shook his head._

" _But, Kaa-san-"_

" _Kaa-san already knows, Shuk" Naruto mumbled, rubbing his younger brother's chin. "We've said our goodbyes."_

" _But-"_

" _Gaara, you have to understand that this is a part of the plan. I don't know how long I'll be, but I have to find people. Jiraiya will be with me; I'll be safe."_

* * *

Sasuke smiled sadly. "I remember that. Gaara was so hysterical until you calmed him down."

"If I remember correctly, you shed a few tears too, dove."

Sasuke blushed. "Only because Gaara was crying and because Itachi wouldn't have a good friend."

"And you?" Naruto asked, looking down at his cigar.

"I was going to miss you too, I guess."

Blue eyes smiled without help from the mouth. "Hm. Anyway, I guess I'll move pass the training and go to where I met B, two weeks after my departure. This is when I found out that my little speech about hate was being contradicted...by me."

* * *

 _Naruto and Kyuubi followed Jiraiya up a hill. He was grumbling. "Isn't this where my father died? Here in Kumo?"_

" _Hai" Jiraiya answered._

" _Then why do you want my first recruited person to even be from Kumo. I hate them all."_

" _Don't say that, Naruto. Hate brings more hate. You can't stop wars like that. Besides, I know someone who may be able to persuade you. He's a good person."_

 _But Naruto wasn't listening to anything about this person. He was tired and angry that they were in Kumo; Where his father was killed._

" _Whatever" Naruto grumbled tiredly and Jiraiya chuckled._

" _We rest here, gaki. I'm going to collect some water. Be back in ten minutes." Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair, picked up a bin, and left behind the trees, Kyuubi hot on his tail._

" _Got cha." The blond whispered and laid on his back._

 _For a place his father was killed, the world seemed calm; at peace with itself. Naruto assumed the country would be war torn; split by gore, blood, and violence. But, it wasn't. He didn't know how to feel about that._

 _A branch cracked and the blond shot up with a kunai in his hand. "Who's there?"_

 _Someone stepped out of the trees and Naruto growled at the large black man, who was holding a broken twig. "I broke this twig to get your attention. 'Who's there?' Killer B. Now that you mention."_

 _Naruto stood quickly and got into a defensive stance. "What are you doing here, Kumo-scum?"_

" _I was wondering why your face kept twistin'. It seems like there's something you been missin'."_

 _Naruto's blue eyes narrowed. "Why are you talking like that? What do you want from me?"_

" _Now's not the time….to explain my rhymes. I want you to leave this country and I'm sure. I protect my people in every war."_

" _And I'm alive to stop them." Naruto argued. He didn't like this man. This Kumo scum; he could have ambushed and killed his father._

" _You remind me of a guy I used to know. Back in a war that I fought so. He looked like you and he hated wars. You're his twin and I swear I'm sure." The large man stated and spread his arms in realization._

 _Naruto's blue eyes widened. "What was his name?"_

" _I can't remember now and I don't know what for. But his name was a name that was like harbor."_

" _Minato" Naruto whispered. "Minato? Was that his name?" He knew it. This Kumo scum killed his father._

" _Yes! You're right. I knew you were his twin, but when he was ambushed by Iwa, where were you then?"_

" _What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded._

 _Killer B, or so he called himself, shrugged. "My radio told me that the Konoha general was killed. When my commander confirmed it was an Iwa ambush, I said for real."_

 _Minato was the general of the Konoha army. But if Kumo didn't kill him, were they still his enemy. He'd have to find out._

" _Those Iwa soldiers?" He questioned. "Who were they to you?"_

" _In that war that was ideally bad, Kumo called Iwa soldiers 'comrades.'"_

 _And that was enough for Naruto to charge forward at his enemy. As soon as he got close, a large foot came to his chest, knocking the wind out of him._

 _The foot was on his stomach before he even hit the ground. "I see...Oh I see...fighting me is helping you drain negative energy. Here is Kumo is where they sealed your twin's fate. And now every Kumo and Iwa soldier you hate?"_

 _Naruto growled and squirmed. He didn't like that he was easily defeated by this Kumo scum. "He wasn't my twin. He was my father! And he was a good man."_

 _The black me twisted his head in confusion. "Good men don't kill."_

 _Naruto froze. Not because his enemy stopped rapping, but how true his statement was. Was his father good? Was he good? Just a second ago,he was willing to kill someone; take a life he never even gave. Killer B removed his foot and helped Naruto up. "And bad men don't help others."_

 _He sighed and his brows furrowed. It had been way over ten minutes. "So you're the guy, huh? The man Jiraiya-sensei sent to persuade me?"_

 _Killer B sat down, his face solemn. "I'm not here to persuade you. Just wanted to tell you that not all men are bad and not all men are good. There are bad Iwa and there are good Iwa soldiers. It doesn't make since to hate from the past."_

 _Naruto sat down too. "I always thought Kumo and Iwa were a bunch of scum and now I don't know what to think. I thought you guys were the ones starting the wars and I was supposed to end them. I thought you were the enemy."_

 _Killer B chuckled. "You and I are similar. We want to protect people. Wars kill people so you want to stop them. Why are you fighting to live if you're just living to fight._

 _Me...I'm trying to give, but because I'm different, no one gives me a try."_

" _Are you asking why we're dying to live if we're just living to die?" Naruto questioned._

 _Both child and men looked at one another and burst out laughing. "I'm not very philosophical so I don't know what we're talking about."_

" _Me neither" Naruto told the man and he was alright with that._

 _The two talked for hours, it felt like. Killer B told him about Kumo, gave him advice on who to pick for his EWC organization. Naruto told him about Konoha and his friends and family._

 _When Jiraiya returned with the water, he told Naruto he was out doing research. Naruto thanked him anyway. Because Killer B and Jiraiya had let the hate in him escape._

* * *

"No way" Sasuke almost squealed. "So you're telling me that you hated B when you first met him?"

Naruto nodded. "I hated what he represented. I hated Kumo and I hated everyone else that didn't come from Kumo. But, see now. I have comrades from Kumo. Kurotsuchi and Deidara from Iwa. I have Temari from Suna and a lot more. People are them, not others."

Sasuke frowned at a particular name. "I don't think that Kurotsuchi girl likes me much."

Naruto threw his cigarette out the window. "Eh, she's a tough one? I don't know what's her problem. She had a problem with Sakura, with Itachi...just anyone that I'm close to, besides Gaara."

Sasuke saw that Naruto was actually confused. But he knew what Kurotsuchi's problem was. "You big dummy." He whispered softly.

And Naruto just shrugged because Sasuke had always called him that. The raven leaned forward and the commander's body became heated.

"Tell me who you met next and when."

"Oh. This is Sakura, Kurotsuchi, and Karin's story. After we left from helping Tazuna."

* * *

 _Killer B was an ideally great person and Naruto really looked up to the strong man. He had only been around for three months, but had began training Naruto himself._

" _So, Naruto, I'd really like to know..got any friends at home?" B questioned, as the three travelers walked on the Great Naruto Bridge._

 _Naruto smiled. "My best friend's name is Itachi Uchiha. He's very wise and he only laughs when he's with me."_

" _Is that because you're the only one he has?"_

" _No he has a mother and a younger brother named Sasuke. He's another friend too, but he's my brother's best friend."_

" _Gaara is the name of your little bro? If so, how he is, I'd like to know?"_

 _Naruto smiled genuinely. "Gaara strives to be like me. He's a tough kid and kind of hard headed. But, he's a good kid."_

 _Jiraiya laughed. "Gaara is a younger Naruto with red hair. He's a sadist."_

 _Naruto froze._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _I smell blood" The 14 year old stated. "And so does Kyuubi. Go on, boy, let's find it."_

 _The fox licked Naruto's hand and sniffed the ground. When he began running down the bridge, the three travelers stayed hot on his tails._

 _Finally, the orange fox came to a stop and Naruto sighed, barely losing breath. "Did you find it boy? The smell?"_

 _Kyuubi walked around Naruto and nodded his chin to the front. There on a log about twenty feet away was a pink haired girl. She was crying and a small cut was on her hand._

" _We should help her." Naruto began walking forward, but was stopped by B's hand._

" _There's someone else." The man state briefly._

 _Out of the woods, came a brown skinned girl with red hair. "Sakura, I made some healing ointment. I think we lost those bandits for now."_

 _The pinkette,or Sakura, smiled. "And that's why you're my best friend, Karui."_

 _Karui smiled and began walking up to her best friend with the ointment until she froze. She pulled out a sword Naruto had no idea she had. "Someone's watching us."_

 _Sakura stood and pulled out a sword herself. Naruto pulled out his own, but again was stopped. "She can't sense us." Jiraiya stated._

" _Then wh-"_

 _Someone else walked out from the woods. "Hello."_

 _Karui stood in front of Sakura. "Who are you? What do you want?"_

 _The girl looked smug. "My names Kurotsuchi and I came to help you."_

" _With what?" Karui demanded._

" _There are men headed this way. They were screaming about some little pink haired bitch and her friend."_

 _Karui sighed, but kept her guard up. "I'll kick their asses. I'll protect Sakura."_

" _And we will too." Naruto stated, jumping out. Almost laughing at the way Sakura's eyes gleamed, Karui nodded in agreement, and Kurotsuchi raising her brow at these new people._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _When four men lay on the ground, courtesy of mainly Karui and Naruto, the group of strangers sat down._

" _What's your story?" Karui asked Naruto casually, not minding the large cut on her forehead._

 _Naruto laughed and pulled some bandages from his pack. As he spoke, he wrapped the girl's forehead, avoiding her eyes and hair. "I'm stopping wars."_

" _Eh?" She raised a brow. "Can Sakura and I join you? We kind of have nowhere to go."_

" _You're on your own."_

" _Hai. I left Kumo when I was seven and found Sakura three weeks later. We've been a duo ever since."_

 _Naruto smiled. "Then you and her are fine to stay with me."_

* * *

Sasuke smiled. "So they joined at once."

"Most of them did. Deidara was with Sasori and Kisame. I swear Itachi was so happy when he saw him. Some others just met me on my missions and wanted to join."

"Wow. How many people are in the organization all together?"

"Eh. I'd say about 100. That's alright though; we're not an army, we're assassins."

"An army of assassins" Sasuke mumbled, matter of factly.

The blond smiled. "I like that."

Sasuke thought for a moment. "How did…"

"How did what?"

"How did Jiraiya die."

Naruto sighed, his mood going down. "He was killed."

* * *

 _Jiraiya bumped Naruto's shoulders. "So how's that organization of yours, kid?"_

" _It's going well." The eighteen year old replied. "Can you believe that two years in the making, it's already known around the world as exactly what it is: the war stopper?"_

" _Yeah, I can. Because I always knew you'd make it happen."_

" _Really?" Naruto questioned, happy about the praise._

" _Really" Jiraiya stated._

 _Just then, twelve soldiers jumped down from the trees. "Naruto Uzumaki. We've been ordered by the lord Danzo, temporary hokage, to stop your new organization."_

 _Jiraiya stood, Naruto stood._

* * *

"Oh my God." Sasuke whispered, interrupting Naruto's memory.

Naruto in response just lowered his head down, his mouth holding a smirk and his eyes closed. "You're so smart, dove."

"Naruto" he whispered and leaned even closer to Naruto. "You assassinated Lord Danzo even though EWC is allied with Konoha. That's why Itachi was acting weird. That's why the organization was laying low."

Naruto nodded. "Jiraiya had always protected me. He told me to leave when we got down to the last three Konoha soldiers. When I came back, he was dead."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto leaned closer and rubbed Sasuke's cheek, their noses centimeters apart. "Don't be. Talking that night was Jiraiya's way of saying goodbye. I made sure he didn't die in vain. Whether it was because he protected me or I killed Danzo and didn't let him."

Sasuke blushed an leaned back. "I'm sure he trained you well."

"Sure did, dove. Speaking of training, let's teach you how to hold a sword."

Naruto stood from the window and walked over to the side of the bed, where his sword lay. He stood and pulled up his joggers.

To this, the Uchiha had to hide his frown of dismay. When Naruto's joggers were still rising low, he could see his strong v-line. It made him feel so funny.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze gave the sword to his secretary, who stood himself. "Show me what you got."

Sasuke displayed everything that Gaara taught him. When he looked back at Naruto, the EWC commander was smiling fondly.

"You learned that from Gaara, didn't you?"

Sasuke laughed. Naruto, always so proud of Gaara, knew everything about his otouto. "Yeah, he taught me it a while back."

"It's wonderful, obviously. But the way you move the sword isn't you, it's Gaara. You move a bit more graciously. Gaara uses brute strength. Here" Naruto moved behind Sasuke, but didn't touch him.

"Tell me when holding the sword feels right." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's sword hand began to move him in different angles.

Naruto placed the sword horizontally against Sasuke's stomach. The smaller man shook his head. "That doesn't feel right." Sasuke said feeling genuinely uncomfortable.

Naruto cursed and moved the sword, accidentally closing the space between them. In general, Sasuke was smaller, so under the blond's thin joggers, he felt everything; every muscle; every _bulge_.

He yelped quietly and blushed. "This is….comfortable." he whispered.

Naruto was oblivious as ever. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke looked behind him at Naruto. "Yes. I'm sure."

They stared at one another for a moment. Naruto, always the brave, but never _that_ oblivious dropped the sword and used the now free hand to cup Sasuke's neck. He kissed first. Sasuke kissed back.

It was a fucking drug. That's what it felt like. And Naruto was having withdrawal. He needed this; _needed Sasuke._ Lips detached for breath only to be reattached at the nape of a pale neck.

Naruto was hungry and even now, with a close proximity to Sasuke; his _everything, every being_ touching Sasuke's back figure, he wasn't well fed. He let his hand uncup the pale jaw and it roamed free under Sasuke's shirt.

The nub of his right nipple was pinched and Sasuke threw his head back. "Oh _fuck_ " he let out. Naruto grunted and kissed Sasuke's neck, never forgetting that the pale teen was still a dove.

It didn't stop Sasuke's own emotions, which were shaking violently. His heart pounded against his ribs, ready to splatter all over the floor like the love Naruto was giving him. He needed this so much.

Pushing Naruto lightly, Sasuke turned quickly and placed one hand on Naruto's joggers. The blond himself gasped and Sasuke could see that his eyes became royal blue, so much darker than the original.

Naruto kissed him lightly. "You aren't...so innocent, dove."

Sasuke smiled a bit shyly until Naruto lifted him by the back of his legs. He grabbed the man's shoulders and kissed him more. He wanted this. Still hoisted, Sasuke moved his hips forward a bit, grinding his member into Naruto's abs.

He was laid on the bed and the blond commander moved between his legs. "Fuck, Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

Both men were on edge. Naruto, remaining on his knees, sat Sasuke up and removed his shirt. Sasuke's pale long fingers roamed everywhere. He wanted to feel Naruto for who he became. Every muscle from training. Every scar from missions. _The fucking V-line._

Naruto groaned and threw his head back. "Do that again." He whispered. It wasn't until he leaned down and licked Sasuke's neck that the raven realized he was moaning. Apparently, Naruto loved it.

The blond leaned back up and Sasuke felt around his strong waist some more. He leaned forward and kissed one of the lines. There wasn't _anything_ in the world that could describe how it made him feel. Because there wasn't anything that made him feel this way.

Just as the Uchiha grabbed the hem of Naruto's joggers, someone knocked at the door.

"Naruto-nii. Breakfast is ready."

Naruto waited for a moment, his breathing calming itself. "We'll be down in a second." He let out without gasps. Because apparently, Sasuke thought it would be funny to continue in kissing over Naruto's waist; _so dangerously_ close to the object of desire.

"Okay" The footsteps walked away and Naruto let out a heavy, yet deep and quiet moan. He moved away from Sasuke and helped him off the bed.

"Kami, dove" he whispered. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Neither did Sasuke. If Inari didn't knock, how far would they have gone? Hell, he was so close to putting his lips on Naruto's length.

Before he could say anything, Naruto closed his eyes and kissed the smaller man's forehead. He held him there for a moment and Sasuke closed his eyes too, so content with what he was having right now.

"Let's head downstairs."

Naruto led them down to the kitchen, where he bid everyone good morning and sat down.

Inari put his napkin down. "Naruto-nii?"

"Hm?" the blond grunted out, not even looking at Inari; at the long scar on his face. There was nothing wrong with the scar at all, for Naruto had plenty of his own. It was the fact that Gato could have been killed years ago, before Tsunami even created her resistance force.

Inari just rolled his eyes. "I told you it's not your faul-"

"Do you remember when I was fourteen and you were just seven and you asked me could you come with me? Leave and come join B, Jiraiya, and I? And when I told you that you were too young? If I didn't say that, you would have been with me. You would have never gotten that scar."

That time, Naruto was looking at Inari and even that hurt. Inari still just shook his head. "You were right. Not only was I too young, I wasn't strong enough, but now I am. So after the mission, I was wondering if I could come with you….back to the organization."

Naruto looked at Inari. _Really_ looked at the younger teen. "Did you-"

"He did ask me." Tsunami interrupted. "I think it's a good decision for him to get out and travel the world. I think he's safer with you."

Naruto smiled and nodded, leaning forward to ruffle Inari's hair. "Of course you can come back with me. But, when Gato is done, you need to pack what you'll take. We leave for headquarters immediately."

Inari nodded happily and Sasuke thought for a moment. Inari made him think of Gaara. The raven know his best friend so well. And as he watched Naruto and Inari speak happily, the Uchiha had to hold in a giggle. Gaara was going to be so jealous.

Just then, the door burst open to reveal a distressed Wave soldier. "Commander Tsunami!"

The woman stood. "What is it?"

"It's Gato and the swordsman...they found out that Naruto-sama was here to kill Gato. One of our soldiers went rogue. Gato is on the bridge now!"

Tsunami grabbed her sword and Naruto, along with Inari, pulled out his own. "The rogue soldier?" Tsunami asked.

"We killed him." The man stated with his eyes closed. "We have to hurry, Gato has bandits on the brid-"

The soldier was cut of by the sound of a horn. The horn that signaled storms; signaled wars; signals that told the town it had been raided.

Tsunami growled. "I want every wave soldier to remember Formation Z. Tell them to get to their posts."

The soldier nodded and ran outside. Naruto looked to Tsunami as Sasuke helped him slip on his armor. "Formation Z...how bad is it?"

Inari sighed. "Formation Z is a unit kaa-san made where groups of soldiers go to their destined country corner and guard it. It's a sign that war is about to start." The teen moved to the door when his mask was slipped on. "Goodluck, guys."

Naruto nodded. "And good luck to you, Inari." The blond turned to Tsunami. "A pack doesn't have use when their isn't someone giving them hands to use. I'm going for Gato."

Tsunami nodded. "Be careful."

 **NSNS**

Sasuke looked around the bridge wearily. He couldn't see much. Naruto stood before him waiting. "Get back, Sasuke." He ordered.

As soon as the Uchiha stepped backward, a figure charged for Naruto. "He won't give you money." The Namikaze said to the tall man who appeared out of nowhere.

"And you know that?"

"I know scum like Gato, Zabuza."

The man swung his sword again; it was easily dodged. "It doesn't matter. I want to live for the thrill, kid."

Naruto smirked. "If you want that, join EWC. I wasn't planning on killing you. Or your bodyguard over there in the shadows. She watching to make sure you don't get hurt?"

Zabuza growled. " _She_ is a boy. My apprentice."

"For a man who's about to die, you sure do like telling about your life."

The swordsman laughed. "I'm actually enjoying your company, kid." His sword hit Naruto's side, just a bit.

"You and your apprentice can enjoy it more when you join me in the fight to end wars." He punched Zabuza.

"Fine. I'm still getting my money from Gato."

Naruto smirked when he got hit in the jaw. "We'll get that for you."

"Wha-"

"Now, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, jumping away from Zabuza.

Sasuke nodded and pulled out a kunai. While, Naruto was busy in his fight and Zabuza's apprentice was busy watching, the Uchiha had gotten closer to Gato.

He jumped at the short man and sliced the kunai across his throat. Everything froze. Gato tried grabbing at him, but just fell to the ground.

Zabuza moved toward his apprentice, ever so slowly. "You got us, kid. Now what?"

Naruto put down his sword and Sasuke ran over to him. "Not here, dove. First, I get healed and then we go to headquarters."

"That was quick." Sasuke mumbled and put Naruto's arms over his shoulder.

Another horn sounded, signaling that war would not come nor would the bandits advance. Gato, the terrorizer of Waves, had been assassinated.

 **NSNS**

Sasuke didn't like this new person. While Naruto sat up on the bed, he busied himself with crouching on it, stitching and wrapping Naruto's waist.

Zabuza and his apprentice were sitting across from the room. The apprentice was staring...at his Naruto.

"Haku, was it?" Naruto asked, attempting to start a new conversation, since the three just got done speaking about the benefits of EWC. Sasuke pinched his wound lightly.

"Ouch" Naruto whispered.

"Sorry"

The Haku apprentice blushed and nodded at Naruto.

"Zabuza tells me that you're promising. We'll have to test that and see if you're ready for missions."

Haku nodded and they talked some more until Tsunami came in to escort them to their own room. Naruto had decided to heal there and rest for the night. They would leave the next day.

It was quiet in the room, only the sounds of Sasuke moving around in different angles to wrap the bandages. He would ignore Naruto for the rest of the evening.

The Uchiha moved all over. Until he had to get closer to Naruto's waistline to wrap. He was so damn angry, he hadn't noticed that he unconsciously sat on Naruto's lap, straddling his waist.

The commander wasn't intending to move his arms anytime soon. Sasuke had waited and waited...nothing.

He looked at the blond, who was smiling fondly at him. "What?" he snapped softly. "Move your arms."

Naruto thought for a moment and shrugged. "Oh, what the hell? Forget the bandages."

Sasuke was flipped onto the bed an Naruto winced a bit at his twisting body. Though, that didn't matter because pale legs and arms wrapped themselves around him.

They were tightened from anger and hunger; a desire so dangerous, even for a man like Naruto.

 **I hope this made up for chapter two. You guys know who's really nice? Silkbunnies is so fudging awesome. All of his/her reviews are awesome and friendly, even when their critiquing my work. An awesome human being right there.**

 **Anyway. Please review and I shall update sooner. Maybe tomorrow. It's obvious that Haku may like Naruto, right?**


	4. Suicide

**Suicide**

 **You guys! I tried putting it on hold, but you gave me too much inspiration. Don't do that! Kidding! Silkbunnies, lolgurl, sooanimated143, really guys? I'm updating again and I hope you guys will still have time to read my other fic, Don't need Your help. It's Narusasu as well. Anyway, I should probably just finish up with this fic, make it go out with a bang. What do you say?**

Sasuke sat on his bed, polishing his toes. Itachi and his friends said that he would feel good about himself if he did. Right now, he wasn't sure if it were that or Naruto.

The man, after their mission to take out Gato, had been so sweet. It was obvious he showed Sasuke more affection than anyone in the organization and as soon as they returned, he could feel the glares of certain people.

* * *

 _Everyone clapped as Naruto returned and Itachi immediately came up to him. "Good to have you back, Ruto. I'm assuming you took out Gato?"_

 _The blond commander shook his head with a smirk. "Actually, Sasuke took him out. We came up with the plan when we were traveling to Wave. No one would see him as a threat."_

 _Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes and even a few men grumbled in the back. Naruto turned around. "Everyone, we have new members to the movement. Zabuza and his loyal apprentice, Haku. And a close friend of mine from wave, Inari."_

 _The scarred teen put up a thumb. "You got that right, Naruto-nii."_

 _Sasuke would have did a twirl dance of victory if he weren't in front of everyone; because as soon as Inari said that, Gaara's face displayed a 'what the fuck look' and he walked forward._

" _Um..who are you again?" the redhead asked, but Sasuke pulled him back._

" _Don't, Gaara. He's only sixteen."_

" _Two years younger than me. Sasuke, why is he claiming my brother? Did Naruto like adopt him or something?" Gaara interrogated, and it was so childish yet amusing._

 _The Uchiha just shook his head. When they were younger, Gaara had the same problem with Konohamaru, a boy from the village. "Sort of. He's joining to fight, not get taken care of by Naruto."_

 _Gaara crossed his arms. "I don't like him; he looks weak."_

 _Sasuke knew that wasn't the reason. However, before he could tease his friend, he was lifted by the waist._

" _Let's hear it for Sasuke Uchiha, the new member with the most spirit!" Naruto yelled. Everyone, save for Haku and Kurotsuchi cheered._

" _Put me down, dobe." He mumbled only for the blond to hear, a blush to his face._

" _Sure" Instantly Sasuke was dropped to the floor._

 _He yelped and clung to Naruto's chest for leverage. And the blond idiot was laughing._

" _It's not funny." He hissed out._

 _Naruto stopped laughing, but kept his smile. "I know. It's cute, dove." The assassin let go of him to speak with his brother, and when he did, Sasuke could feel the glares from two people melting his head._

* * *

Gaara was fine with it; Itachi was fine with it; everyone thought the way Naruto treated Sasuke was utterly adorable.

"Hey, dove" Someone mumbled.

The raven looked up to see Naruto standing in his doorway, leaning against it with a loving smile on his face. When he walked in more, the metal door slid shut.

Sasuke blushed and lowered his head. "Good evening."

"Why do you..." The 23 year old trailed off as he came and sat next to Sasuke. "Why do you act like that when you're with me?"

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, blushing even more at the way Naruto's shoulders touched his own.

"Like that. You blush a lot and sometimes stutter. And you seemed very eager the other day."

He face couldn't get any redder. He had told Gaara, Karui, and Sakura all about that moment in Tsunami's house with Naruto. Gaara gave him his approval and Sakura squealed until Karui's hand was put over her mouth.

* * *

" _Fuck, Sasuke."_

 _Pale long fingers roamed everywhere. He wanted to feel Naruto for who he became. Every muscle from training. Every scar from missions. The fucking V-line._

 _There wasn't anything in the world that could describe how it made him feel. Because there wasn't anything that made him feel this way._

* * *

"I uh...I-I…." Sasuke trailed off. He cursed himself for sounding like Hinata.

Naruto smirked and leaned close to his ear. "You love me, don't you dove? Ever since you were eleven, I saw it in your eyes."

Sasuke blushed and Naruto kissed his forehead. "It's alright, because when I first saw you again, I fell in love, and you looked at me like you knew. And when you left the office, I told myself 'that's the one.'"

Sasuke smiled. "I'm your secretary, Naruto."

His neck was kissed. "You're also Sasuke; my dove."

Dark eyes met Azure lust and he leaned just to get a taste; He was hungry.

The metal door slid open rapidly and red lights began flashing around the room. Naruto stood and Obito, one of the higher assassins, stepped in with a distressed look.

"Commander, we're under attack!"

Naruto grabbed his sword. "How could this happen?"

"Orochimaru is leading them sir and Itachi has a squad holding them off."

Something flashed in Naruto's blue eyes. "Where is Gaara? Where's my brother!?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Stay in this room."

Sasuke was going to protest, but Naruto and Obito had already ran out into the midst of violence.

"Brief me, Obito. How did they get into headquarters?" Naruto demanded as they rushed to the front.

"It was Kakuzu, commander. The guard has turned traitor. Itachi already killed him."

Naruto growled and as soon as walked into the small battle, he stabbed an enemy. "Obito. Find Gaara for me. And be careful."

Naruto slashed through Orochimaru's men and woman, only stopping to help a comrade. Someone's back touched his own.

"Where's Orochimaru?"

Naruto shook his head and slashed an enemy before him. "I don't know, Itachi. have you seen Gaara?"

"No"

Naruto couldn't handle being vulnerable right now. He had promised his mother and himself he'd look after Gaara; promised Gaara he'd protect him for the rest of his life. He couldn't lose his brother. But his brother was strong enough to handle his own, wasn't he? But he had this feeling in his stomach.

Orochimaru's men were dropping with the dead quickly. And soon enough, Naruto could search and see well enough. His eyes caught duck hair and pale hands slashing through enemy soldiers.

"Sasuke! I told you to remain in your room!"

The younger Uchiha didn't even look up. "Commander, I couldn't. An enemy barged in. It was his life or mine."

"Itachi assist your brother. Sakura, Hinata, Ino: get to the wounded. Karui, I need you and Choji to go and seal the gates! Shikamaru, report what you've seen!"

The pineapple haired man ran forward. "None of the EWC member have fallen; Deidara has gotten his bombs prepared for the enemy who have fallen back in retreat and Gaara is holding his own against Orochimaru."

"Fuck!" Naruto growled and everyone turned to look at their commander as he marched after Shikamaru in hopes of finding his brother.

The commander was led to the front where Choji and Karui were sealing the gates. Before them Gaara fought hand to hand with Orochimaru, the forces leader.

He was too late. Orochimaru had gotten the redhead into a defensive and he slyly pulled out a Kunai.

"Gaara!" Naruto called, but that didn't help. The redhead's throat had already taken a slice of the kunai. He looked at Naruto before falling to the floor.

* * *

 _A five year old redhead jumped into his brother's bed as their mother turned off their room light. "I'm scared, Aniki. The thunder...it's going to eat me."_

 _The child's brother, a blond who had been barely awake, chuckled. "Don't worry, Gaara. When I'm here, nothing will ever harm you. I take your wound first."_

 _"Can I take yours, Naruto?"_

 _Even half asleep, Naruto disliked that question. It put him in an eery mood; made him fell like he wasn't doing his job right. And his job was to protect Gaara._

 _"Don't be stupid, Gaara. You're not allowed to protect me."_

 _"Why though?" The child asked and the ten year old blond knew that his green eyes were filling with tears._

 _"Because I'm older and I said so...and because I love you with all my being. You're not allowed to get hurt before me. Ever. Understand?"_

 _"Mhm"_

 _"Good. Now go to sleep."_

* * *

Orochimaru was jumped on in a flash. "Who sent you?" Naruto demanded.

The grey man struggled against him, but it was no use. Naruto's eyes were red and he wasn't pushing to move, by then, the other Enforced War Cease members came running in the room, missing Gaara sputtering blood and only seeing Naruto growl at Orochimaru.

Eventually, the enemy stopped squirming and hissed out "I am loyal to Kaguya." His throat was slit. Everyone moved back when Naruto stood and went to his brother.

"Gaara" he whispered. The redhead was spluttering blood and when Naruto cradled his upper body, the 18 year old clutched his arms tightly, trying not to let go.

"It's okay, shuk. I got you. Look at me." Gaara said nothing to the soothing words only clutched at his open neck. His head was shaking rapidly and Naruto tried squeezing his jaw to keep it in place.

The blood soaked his hands. And Gaara tried closing his eyes.

"No, Gaara listen to me, bro. Don't close your eyes. You remember the song?" The Uzumaki Namikaze began to hum.

"And all you ever learned from them

Until you grew much older

Did not compare with when they said

This is your brand new brother

This is your brand new brother

This is your brand new brother"

Someone grabbed Naruto's arm and he looked up to see Kabuto, one of his more trusted medics. "I can heal him. I promise."

Naruto couldn't wipe his tears so he just nodded and tried to move backward. Gaara grabbed at Naruto though, and he wouldn't let him go.

"That's alright." Kabuto stated. "He needs you."

Naruto watched as Kabuto went to work on Gaara. The man worked even better than Sakura under pressure. Cleaning and stitching Gaara was no problem. He even made sure Gaara didn't lose a lot of blood.

"Let me make the stitches won't open and apply some ointment." Kabuto mumbled.

He stuck a tube in Gaara's mouth. "Can you cough for me, Gaara-san?"

Naruto wasn't sure if he willingly did it or because his mouth was already full, but his otouto coughed...hard.

When he did, Kabuto pulled a handle of the tube and the object began to fill with the blood in Gaara's throat.

Gaara gasped and clenched Naruto's arm, his pale green eyes coming to life more fully. Naruto hugged the younger man and looked up at Kabuto.

"I owe you my happiness, Kabuto-san."

"And I owe you my life." Gaara croaked out.

The medic ninja blushed at the praise and did his best to avoid Gaara's eyes. "You don't own me anything, Gaara-sama. I _wanted_ to help."

The 18 year old coughed some more and smirked. He opened his mouth to speak, but his aniki beat him to it.

Naruto growled softly. "I'd rip your throat out if wasn't almost already." Everyone grew quiet again. The blond began poking his brother's forehead. "Don't you _ever_ try to fight a high rank soldier before me; _without_ me."

His blue eyes filled with tears. "Don't joke because I almost lost you. If I make _every fucking_ sacrifice I can, you don't do the same. I protect you, not the other way around."

Gaara sighed and lowered his eyes. "I know." He was hugged.

"I'm glad your safe." The blond mumbled against his hair.

"I know."

After the brothers reunited, Naruto stood and Sakura came forward. "Commander, you've been stabbed deeply in the si-"

"Doesn't matter." Naruto interrupted. "Don't clean up this place. Shikamaru, help Deidara prepare more bombs. We'll have to relocate, so it'll be destroyed. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, begin tending to the wounded.

Kabuto, please keep an eye on Gaara. Itachi, Sasuke, Karui, and Kakashi, you're all coming with me. Everyone else, gather your belongings."

Kurotsuchi stepped forward. "Where are you going, commander?"

"We're going to the hokage. I need to speak with her."

Everyone stopped. "What's going on?" Someone questioned.

Naruto looked around. "We have just started a war ourselves. We're in for the biggest assassination of EWC...and possibly the last."

Everyone gasped and began muttering amongst themselves. "Did the hokage send Orochimaru? Are we to kill her? How could this happen?"

"Silence" Naruto called. "I am going to assassinate to woman who been a problem to us since the beginning of our history. The immortal: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki."

 **NSNS**

Around the table sat the hokage, Tsunade, and her advisors as long as Naruto and his own comrades.

Naruto had just finished explaining the attack to everyone, explaining what Orochimaru said before he was killed.

Tsunade shook her head. "We're at a silent war. One we had no idea was coming. Did you know that Suna was attacked just yesterday?"

"No, I didn't." Naruto stated. "I'm going to assassinate Kaguya."

"What? Naruto, that's too dangerous."

"I know, that's why I'm taking a team. I'll need Itachi here to take care of the organization just incase…"

He trailed off and the room became tense; of course the mission was suicidal. Kaguya was a force to be reckoned with.

"Kaguya wants a war and she'll have it...with me. All I need is a team of five, including myself."

Kakashi and Karui spoke up at once. "I will accompany you, commander."

Naruto nodded and turned to Sasuke and Itachi. "I'm your secretary" Sasuke mumbled. "I'll follow you to the end."

"Only one more person" Naruto mumbled and turned to Tsunade. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

Tsunade and her councils thought for a moment. One spoke up. "Gaara. He-"

"No. Let's stop that request right there."

The older council member frowned. "I don't understand...for a suicidal mission like this, you would need your best soldiers."

Naruto sighed, anger in annoyance in his voice when he spoke. "I almost saw my little brother die today. If it weren't for a top medic, I would have destroyed this whole world. Gaara is not coming on this mission. He'll recover and that's final.

Tsunade moved to speak, but once again the council woman gave her advice. "Just because Gaara-san is incapable-"

Naruto slammed his fist against the table, making it break in half. "What did I just say, old hag? I'm not going to bury my younger brother; my younger brother is going to bury me! Insult him again, I swear I will show you worse than Kaguya."

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered and grabbed the man's arm.

"I will have another of my own on the mission. I should have known Konoha was too selfish to provide aide."

"Narut-"

"No, baa-chan. It's not you. We'll be fine on our own. Now if you excuse me, I must depart with my younger brother. Goodbye."

Naruto stood and walked out. "I fucking hate those council members." He told everyone.

Karui laughed. "So do I, boss. So do I."

 **NSNS**

"Why can't I go?" Gaara demanded as he stared at Naruto.

Naruto lifted the redhead onto a pillow. "Because you need to heal from that stunt you pulled hours earlier." He stated softly.

"Is that Inari kid going?" Gaara questioned and Sasuke smirked.

Naruto chuckled. "Just me, Sasuke, Kakashi, Karui, and Obito."

"Oh...okay. I just don't think that Inari kid is ready….that's all."

"Sure...get some rest, I'll be back soon and Kabuto is going to take really good care of you, I promise."

Gaara nodded as Naruto kissed his forehead, stood and walked out.

Sasuke followed the blond to his room with his medical kit. "Why are you following me, dove?"

"If you haven't' noticed, dobe, there's a stab wound in your side. It's been there for hours and I know you're tough, but I'm tougher. I'll be healing it."

Naruto backed into his room. "Believe me when I say I'm fi- ow! Fucking shit! You just poked me in my stab wound."

"Let me heal it." Sasuke stated in more of a demand than request. Both men stared at one another for a moment.

Finally, Naruto removed his shirt and sat on the bed. "Fine, but hurry. We leave soon."

Sasuke climbed on the side of his commander and began applying ointment to the wound, completely aware of the blue eyes watching his face.

"I'm not kissing you, dobe. It's always interrupted by bad or good things."

Naruto sighed. "I was just admiring the view. I wasn't in the kissing mood anyway...you know with almost seeing my brother die and all. Now I'm going to assassinate a woman who is nearly invincible. I don't have time to kiss you."

The Uchiha sighed and put a bandage over Naruto's wound. "I know that, baka. If it were Itachi, I'd be the same way."

"There, you're all patched up and ready to go." Sasuke pat Naruto's knee and stood. As he walked toward the door, his wrist was grabbed, and his pale body was twirled into Naruto's lap.

He hit the tan chest. "I thought you said we had to leave." a pout formed on the pale lips.

The 23 year old shrugged. "Eh. We can leave in an hour." He laid Sasuke on the bed and lifted the man's shirt. "Which gives me more than enough time to do this."

The pale belly button was kissed and Sasuke was sent into a fit of giggles that warmed the blond's heart. "That tickles. Do it again."

They never even got to kissing; It was like the Uchiha got high from laughter or being tickled.

 **I know it sucks. But the next chapter will be better because it'll be the last; a very long one too. I know Kaguya is old as shit in the series, but I've made her the biggest enemy in my fic. I have to start on my other story that so many people are having trouble with: Don't need your help.**

 **If people would just give it a try, they might find that they like it. There are no typos when Naruto himself speaks. It's part of the plot. Anyway, for those of you who haven't read the first chapter, please do. I cannot think of a way to change MY plot. I'm sorry guys. I'm not having the best of days. :( Please tell me what you think.**


	5. This Time

**This Time**

 **Hello everyone. This is the final chapter of this story and I just want to thank everyone who's been reviewing. We had a good run with this story, didn't we? I've tried to make this as long as possible. Once again this goes out to my favorite guest, lolgurl.**

"Where exactly is Kaguya? And why exactly is she targeting our organization?" Karui asked as the team of five, plus Kyuubi, walked through the forests of Kumo.

"Legend has it that Kaguya Otsutsuki was a woman made for war; the greatest soldier of all time. She's an immortal being and she needs war." Kakashi explained to the woman.

Obito bumped the one eyed man's shoulder. "Let's not forget how she is the only being in the universe that can make the five kages ally with one another. If she needs war, and we stop them, who are we to her?"

"Her enemy." Karui mumbled.

"Got that right, kid. Now all we need to do is find her and take her out."

" _How_ will we find her?" Karui asked.

Naruto pulled out a map. "I know where she resides. When I was younger my father told me stories about her and he knew where she resided. Itachi has a copy of this map as well."

"What if she's expecting us?" Sasuke asked.

"There is no 'what if,' dove. She knew my father. She knows I'm coming for her. It's like she wants a war with war itself."

Everyone became quiet and this gave Sasuke time to think. It had only been a month since he joined Enforced War Cease. And in that long, dramatic month, several things happened.

He killed a man.

The organization's headquarters were ambushed.

His best friend had almost lost his life.

He was going to kill a high rank immortal soldier.

He fell in love.

 _Love?_ Could he call it that? Naruto made him feel happy. The man made him blush as if it were just discovered; made Sasuke want to do things that he had never even thought about.

His mother always protected him as her little Sasuke; he was too innocent for the world. But Naruto made him crazy. When Sasuke was with Naruto, the Uchiha could be courageous and vulnerable at once.

He was still a dove; needing to be held and loved with all his might to keep peace in the world. But then again, the world may have been too innocent for this dove.

His thoughts were interrupted as someone's shoulder bumped into his own. It made him wonder did assassins just go around bumping shoulders; it happened on twenty occasions that he'd been with them.

Karui was smirking at him. "You seem to be thinking and blushing hard." She whispered. "Are you thinking about your lover."

"L-lover" The Uchiha spluttered. Karui just pointed her forward. Their commander, while still in motion, had busied himself with making his pet fox dodge his sword. Sasuke thought it was a weird way to train. But Kyuubi and Naruto had always been weird.

* * *

 _Sasuke walked into his best friends house behind Itachi. Kushina smiled at them as she vacuumed. "Hey, boys!"_

" _Hi, Mrs. Uzumaki Namikaze!" Itachi shouted back and Kushina wondered just how much her older son rubbed off on the Uchiha._

" _Naruto and Gaara are out back with Kyuubi."_

" _Thanks! Come on, Sasuke!"_

 _As the Uchiha brothers walked in the direction of the back door, they heard Kushina yell 'have fun' and the sound of the vacuum grew quieter and quieter, until there was no sound but scolding in the backyard._

 _Itachi opened up the patio door and deadpanned. Gaara, the more normal of the family, sat on a tree branch. Naruto was scolding his fox and trying to place a sign before it._

 _Kyuubi was pouting and knocking down the sign every time it stood on it's own. "What did I just say, Kyuubi? You do it all the time, and I get in trouble for it. Now you have to deal with this confession of shame."_

 _Naruto lifted the sign and the words were on full display._ 'I climb the neighbors tree and I take their fruit and hide it. I also climb over the fence and poop in their yard, but I want Naruto to carry me everywhere.'

 _Itachi laughed as Kyuubi hit the sign with his head, making it fall over. This gained Gaara's attention and he motioned them to the tree for all of them to enjoy the show._

" _Hey!" Naruto yelled. He and Kyuubi glared at one another for a moment until the fox laid down and pouted, his eyes filling with tears._

" _Okay" Naruto stated, exasperated. "You win, only because your my best friend."_

" _Ouch" Itachi whispered, though he was smiling._

 _Naruto collapsed onto the ground. Kyuubi climbed onto the nine year old's back, making the latter grunt._

" _Kyuubi, you are so mean. I'm going to make you nicer, I swear."_

 _The mutated fox let out a sound that could have easily been translated into 'I'd like to see you try.'_

 _Naruto only laughed. "Just you wait, fox demon."_

* * *

Sasuke turned back to Karui. "He's not my lover." He whispered.

The girl just rolled her eyes with a smile. Sasuke assumed that was the end of their conversation and went back to staring at Naruto and figuring out his feelings.

When he looked at Naruto, his stomach got warm and it felt funny; it couldn't be love.

"You know I love you, dove." Sasuke jumped at the deep voice. Karui had gotten close to his ear to tease him and he jumped. The two stared at one another for a moment before giggles began to escape their mouths.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Obito looked toward them. "What's funny?" Naruto asked.

Karui shook her head. "Nothing for your innocent ears, commander."

The blond observed them some more and snorted softly. "You better not be threatening my dove."

"I wouldn't dream on it, sir. Sasuke is a hard person to threaten."

Everyone could feel the smirk in the blond's voice. "Karui, you faker. You're one of my more tougher girls. I didn't think you'd be afraid of Sasuke."

"Huh" The dark girl smiled mischievously at Sasuke. "He wishes."

Sasuke smiled an bumped shoulders with her. "I've always wondered...is it a thing for us to bump shoulders?"

Obito jumped before them. "It has _always_ been a thing for assassins in our group to bump shoulders. Kakashi and I do it all the time."

Karui raised an eyebrow. "He said bump shoulders. Not bump penises to asses."

Sasuke put a hand over his mouth to stop the laughing. Had they, the assassins, always been like this; murders of the night, yet not acting like such. Living dangerously free and so threatening close to normal?

Obito laughed. "That's what I meant, innocent girl. I put mine to Kakashi's ass"

"You sick thing." Kakashi mumbled from behind an orange book. "You have to be discreet about it."

Karui's hazel eyes scrutinized the book. "You're one to talk." She mumbled.

Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore. The loud laughs took flight and echoed through the forests. No one but his brother, Gaara, and Naruto could get him to laugh so boisterously. Members of the Enforced War Cease were very amusing. Eventually, everyone, save for Naruto, began to laugh with him.

"Unknown civilian dead ahead. Everyone stay on sight." Naruto commanded. His subordinates directed their attention to the front, emotionless faces, and Karui put a hand on her sword.

Without turning, Naruto whispered. "Karui, do not engage unless on my signal."

The girl sighed and nodded, although he couldn't see; he knew. "He doesn't look like danger anyway." She mumbled.

The civilian ahead was an elderly dark man, thus he must have been one of the earlier residents of Kumo. "Looks like he's meditating, more of a peaceful man than a warrior. Good eye, K."

Naruto walked closer and the man's head snapped up. "Naruto Uzumaki. But, you are a Namikaze."

Karui and Obito reached for their weapons as Naruto put his hand up in a halt motion. Blue eyes scanned the old man before them. "You know my name." the blond finally spoke.

The Kumo man smiled and shook his head. "I don't know you on a personal level, but I know your name. You are a young man who stops wars, no?"

"Not just me. I have an organization with my friends."

"You also kill people who make wars."

Naruto raised a brow, not sure where the conversation with this wiseman was going, but continuing anyway. "Yes. We do."

"And these wars kill people." The dark man hummed. "When will your time be? I wonder."

Naruto crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

"You kill people who kill people so will you kill yourself."

By the time his words sunk in, everyone knew where this conversation had gone. Naruto growled, but the man just sighed and continued.

"I shouldn't judge. I have been in many wars in my time, both physically and mentally. Tell me, my boy, do you stop wars within oneself?"

"It's hard, but I have converted some troubled people into happiness." Naruto smiled.

The older man nodded in approval. "And you are a good soul. What brings you here?"

"My friends and I are on a journey….a mission. You see my organization was attacked by someone under a very powerful person. They hurt my brother and I can't let that happen ever."

"I see. Well you, Uzumaki Naruto, will have very a very good future. It is right ahead. What you searched for and began for in the very beginning will be there in the very end."

Naruto smiled. "So you're a prophet. Though if I'm a man who kills to stop the killing, I'm not sure if you're correct."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't like this Naruto that degraded himself because of his actions. He didn't like that this old man turned Naruto into a 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions' kind of man. It made him feel angry, but what could he do about that?

Before he could tell Naruto off, the old man spoke. "That depends on you believing it or not. You should continue your journey."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Come on guys." As they walked ahead, the nameless man called Naruto's name.

"As you continue your journey, remember that time heals the wounds of people's heart. Some things change." Naruto nodded and thanked the man.

"Well" Kakashi began when they were a distance away from the man "He was an optimistic soul."

Naruto halted and took off his travel pack. "A wise one as well, senpai. We rest here, guys. You guys think of the watch shifts." The blond sat down and pulled out a brush.

Instantly, Kyuubi can and sat between his legs, ready for his daily brushing. After a moment, Obito decided that Naruto and Sasuke would have first watch, Karui second, and he and Kakashi last.

As the sun went down, and everyone else went to sleep, Naruto and Sasuke sat alone with their thoughts to keep them company.

The raven put his knees up. "I don't think you're a bad person, Naruto. I think your organization is great and you've done so much for the world in the past seven years."

Naruto looked at his companion and smiled. "Me too. I like to think that I'm doing the right things. But you, dove. You were always so innocent. Aunt Mikoto even saw it, that's why she wanted to keep you safe."

"Well….I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself."

Unexpectedly, Naruto leaned over and kissed his forehead. "You'll still be a dove to me."

Sasuke blushed and leaned into the kiss, eyes closed in satisfaction. "You promise?"

"It's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto mumbled.

 **NSNS**

Naruto awoke to his face being licked. Kyuubi stood over him. "Hi, Kurama. Did you have a good sleep?"

The fox licked his face again and he sat up. "Alright, alright. I'm up. Where is everyone?"

The fox nodded his head east. "They're already dressed and ready?" Naruto asked rubbing his fox's head, genuinely surprised. "We sure do have a good team of assassins, don't we?"

"Yeah, we always knew we would." He mumbled. "We should get up and ready, eh?"

Naruto stood and slipped on his shirt, he grabbed his pack and sword. His fox led him to the team and instantly he was frowing.

They stood in a circle and Obito stared at the map with a distressed look. "What's wrong?" The blond questioned.

Sasuke walked to him with his sword. "Either something's wrong with the map….or this is where Kaguya should have been."

Naruto frowned and retrieved his own weapon. "That can't be-"

"It seems you've grown, Naruto Uzumaki." They turned to the voice and Kyuubi let out a howl sound, as if he weren't afraid.

"Kaguya." Naruto whispered. The woman was frail, older than anyone they'd ever seen. She had to be immortal, she was unlike any human they saw. Regular humans didn't have horns.

And to top off the image, the woman stood smiling, with no weapons at all. "I'm glad you found me. I've waited 23 years for this meeting."

"You know me obviously, old hag." Naruto got into a defense stance. "But, I've never met you a day in my life until now."

The woman laughed. "I'm not here to fight you; I'm just a frail old woman. I knew you'd come because Jiraiya said you would, before he died of course."

In shock, Naruto dropped his sword. "What?"

"You're Minato's boy, yes? I met him and you the day you were born. In fact, he saved my life and I saved yours."

* * *

 _Minato stared at his wife in the hospital bed as she cried next to a bundle. The young man had no idea what to chose._

 _The war just raging outside of the city or the fact that his newborn child wasn't breathing._

 _Kushina looked up, her eyes as bloodshot as her long hair. "Minato please, you have to save my baby. You have to. I'll die of a broken heart."_

 _Minato looked at his son. At his non rising stomach; at his dead blue eyes. Did Kushina not understand that this child had no life? Was there even a way to bring a newborn child back?_

 _He would try for her happiness. Grabbing the bundle, he tried not to let his own tears fall. He kissed his wife's forehead. "Don't worry. I will find the everlasting herbs. Just outside the city."_

 _He walked out of the hospital. "Don't you worry, Naruto-kun. I know you're alive in there somewhere."_

 _Minato ran. Ran away from the village and through the woods in hopes of saving his only child. "I got you."_

 _The forest was dark and the only place the current war had not affected. His eyes scanned everyone, searching for the orange everlasting herbs that was said to work miracles._

 _There! Just on the edge of a pond. Minato would have sighed in relief if not for the woman's cry beside him. He steadily walked over to the bush emitting the cries._

 _Peering into the bush, Minato quietly gasped. Kaguya, the woman of war, lay wounded in the shoulder. Beside her was a fox with t_

 _In her prime, the woman looked extraordinary. She stopped whimpering and looked up at him. "You can't kill me. Even when I'm wounded." She stated cockily._

 _Minato smiled softly. "I wasn't trying to...hold on." He spoke softly. Walking to the river with Naruto in his arms._

 _The man crouched and ripped the orange flowers from their root, instantly soaking them in water. The everlasting flowers were said to heal almost anything and bring things to life. Hopefully, Naruto would begin to breathe._

 _The man kissed his son's forehead and walked to Kaguya. "I'm not a big fan of war and no matter if you're a comrade or enemy, you shouldn't lose your life over petty arguments."_

 _He rubbed the petals of the everlasting flower in his hand and observed the wound on her shoulder and placed his palms on it. She sighed in relief and laid down herself._

" _Do you know who I am? I can kill you right here."_

 _Minato laughed and went to work on his son; unwrapping him and rubbing the 'ointment' over his bare body. "I just came here to bring my son to life. I'm in no hurry to fight; in fact I don't want to."_

 _The woman wrapped her own shoulder and stood with her sword. She watched Naruto's form for a moment before turning. "Verywell. I wish you the best….Minato Namikaze." Before he asked, she answered "I know everything."_

 _When the war item and her fox had disappeared into the forest, Minato carried on bringing his son to life. "Wake up now, Naruto."_

 _The child still didn't move and Minato frowned. He looked into the eyes that matched his own, but they were still lifeless and his own filled with tears. "Come on, baby boy. Just wake up for me. Mommy really wants to see you. She wants to see you so much and so do I. I want to hear you cry."_

 _Still nothing. Minato let out a sob and leaned down to kiss Naruto's head. "I'm so sorry. It doesn't work."_

 _A hand touched his shoulder and he looked over it to find Kaguya. "The everlasting flower doesn't work on children. I've lived long enough to know. But, Immortality does work."_

 _Before Minato could request a further explanation, the woman grabbed Naruto and kissed his forehead. They waited for a moment._

 _As small cries left Naruto's mouth, Kaguya began to look more tired; older even. "Shh" She soothed the newborn. Naruto looked at her and stopped crying. She smiled and touched his cheek._

" _My babies were killed. My twins." She told Minato. "They were just five and war took them. I sword that I would give the world hell in every war. Now, I'm not sure where to go." She placed Naruto in his father's arms._

" _A life for a life. My debt has been paid."_

 _Minato frowned. "What do you mean?"_

" _If you know me, I'm sure you know the legends about my immortality. Or now your child's immortality. Naruto, is it?" Minato nodded. He looks like one._

 _He'll stop aging when he's fully grown. Your son will live for a long time and I will die soon. It's inevitable But, I know I will meet him again one day. I can feel it." She pushed the small fox toward father and son._

" _This fox will live as long as he does. Kyuubi was my son's pet. If Naruto keeps him as a companion, he will never be alone."_

 _I will see you again too, Minato Namikaze. Farewell."_

* * *

Naruto stood in a state of shock at the old woman. His life was hers and her life was his. His father saved her and in return, the woman had given him her immortality.

"I was tired" The woman spoke. "Not only of living for hundreds of years, but fighting. I met up with your father plenty of times after the day you were born. I enjoyed his company and the stories of your growing."

"I can't be." Naruto mumbled.

Kaguya sighed. "It's true, but you will not live forever. Long, but not forever."

"So I'm not immortal?"

"Maybe to your friends, but everyone dies eventually. But, enough of this. I live underground now. Your father was a very good boy. He changed me. He left a gift to you. That's how I knew you'd return."

The old woman turned around and began walking. Karui turned to her commander. "Is this what the prophet spoke of? Having time to heal and everything changes?"

Naruto nodded. He wasn't sure if he liked this. Dying years after his friends and family. He wasn't ready for such a task. And Kyuubi. No wonder he had the fox for as long as he could remember.

"Naruto?" He looked toward the whisper to find Sasuke standing close, a look of concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. We should follow her." Naruto began walking after Kaguya. There were still plenty of questions that needed to be answered.

 **NSNS**

Kaguya's underground home looked like any other. The woman, while speaking with Naruto led them to Minato's 'present.'

"My organization was attacked." Naruto stated. "My brother was almost killed. The one leading the attack stated that he was loyal to you. Explain that."

"People always want to look up to me. After all, I am the woman of war. If you were to attack someone else in hopes of starting a war, would you not be loyal to the one who enhanced them? Would you not idolize me?"

Naruto nodded. "So Kyuubi and I are only connected because of you?"

"No, my boy. It's because of you. You chose to make a bond with him and he accepted that. Don't think this changes anything; you're still stuck with him."

Naruto laughed. "So you knew my father for five years?" He questioned as she stopped in front of a door.

"Yes. I must show you this."

Before Naruto could brace himself, he was drug into the room. It was a bare area beside the body wrapped in bandages.

"Is that body mummified?" Karui asked, not sure if the person beneath was sleeping or dead.

Kaguya nodded. "Yes. Before Naruto's father died, he asked to be wrapped and given to his son. I couldn't go out so soon, plenty of wars would have started. So I waited for Naruto to come to me."

It wasn't until Sasuke hugged him from behind that Naruto knew he was crying. After 18 years of everything and this is where he was. He remembered Jiraiya telling his mother that they couldn't recover the bodies. He just didn't know that someone else did.

As he walked over to his wrapped father, Naruto crouched down. "So that's what the old man meant."

 _What you searched for and began for in the very beginning will be there in the very end._

He made the organization for his father to avenge him and hear he was at the final step. It was so much to take in.

So much that Naruto fainted upon his father's corpse.

 **NSNS**

The blond awoke on silky sheets to Sasuke sitting beside him, giggling slightly. "What's funny?"

Sasuke looked. "Just thinking about how you fainted ten minutes ago. Your hand was touching your crotch."

Naruto smiled."Really, dove? I could have had a heart attack and that's what you think about? You're so crazy."

Sasuke let his giggles die down and after a moment, the two sat in comfortable silence. "It's been some time since we talked, Sasuke. Really talked, I mean. We've been so busy. Now that we're alone, would you like to catch up on lost time?"

Sasuke frowned, but still sat upon Naruto on the bed, straddling him. "Everytime we try going far, something crazy happens. I mean what if Kaguya turns evil or even someone finds-"

He was yanked down onto Naruto's lips. "Let's not think about that, dove." Naruto laid the Uchiha under him.

At first, their rhythm was clumsy and Naruto realized Sasuke's true innocence. He was too innocent for older men like Naruto. It didn't feel good at first. It felt like he was being ripped apart, but when he let it all go and relaxed, it felt ten times better. He felt dangerous and loved. But the best part about it was the moments after as the raven lay in the tan chest crying his heart out.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, concern leaked in his baritone voice.

Sasuke sat up and wiped his eyes, but he kept sobbing. "I think….I tried to say I didn't….I think I love you. Please don't hate me."

Naruto wanted so badly to laugh at the 18 year olds stupidity. What was wrong with loving someone?

"Aww." He pulled Sasuke close, letting the pale man rest on his chest. "Don't cry, dove."

When the sobbing stopped and Sasuke had nearly cried himself to sleep, Naruto spoke in a whisper. "I love you too. So much."

But Sasuke was already asleep. He didn't fret. Thinking about his life now, the blond assumed he had so much more time to tell him.

 **And there I'm done. It WAS NOT THE BEST ENDING FOR A STORY. I am late on this story and I'm still sad about my other one. I didn't even add Yaoi or an epilogue.**

 **Just to clear up some confusion, Naruto IS NOT IMMORTAL. He will just live for so long, people will believe he is. Yes, Sasuke and the others will die before him. And that is because Minato allowed Kaguya to heal him.**

 **She's a legendary woman. He knew the consequences. Not directly, but he knew there would be some side effects. If you have any questions please write them in your review. I will do my best to answer.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for being late and frustrated. I hope you guys enjoyed the ending even the slightest bit. I'll do better on the story, I am updating tomorrow. Bye.**


End file.
